


Corellian Nights

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A tale of how a Mandalorian and a Corellian fell in love.





	Corellian Nights

Minerva rolled her eyes as the Falleen continued to flirt with her and she knew he was trying to use those damn pheromones on her.

“Y’know, my mother used to say that if a lady says no, it’s wise to take a hike.” Minerva leaned forward slightly to find a mountain of a Mandalorian offering the Falleen a friendly yet stiff smile as Jho set down a glass of something for the man while Jask turned to face him. “Either the lady knocks ya out, shoots ya where it counts for most males or a fella shows up an’ kicks ya shebs for the lady.”.

“He’s not wrong.” Minerva chimed in as she smirked at the redhead. “And the second idea is very tempting.”.

“Need a blaster?” Red smirked as Jask looked at him with a horrified look while Jho simply shook his head.

Minerva watched smugly as the asshole bolted off instantly and shared a grin with the stranger. “Thanks for the hand, Red. I hope I didn't ruin any future Black Sun jobs for you." Minerva said casually which caused her new companion’s grin to turn to a smile.

"My pleasure, miss." Red responds as the pair glanced to where the asshole joined his friends, catching their attention as Myles gave them a lazy two-fingered salute which resulted in the idiot to instantly get glared at by his buddies. "'Sides, as far as they're concerned, that idiot pissed off one of Clan Rau's warriors.".

Minerva let out a laugh at that then offered her hand to him, choosing to use an alias. "The name's Ella.".

"Myles.".

“Myles. I think I prefer Red.”.

Myles chuckled at that. “Jeez, you’re defiantly no angel then.”

* * *

Minvera silently cursed her luck as her comlink went off right when the redhead was concluding his awful joke. “Typical.” Minerva muttered as she tapped her earpiece to answer.

“You need to get back to the ship now, there are mercs looking for us!” Kendra exclaimed which caused Minerva to size up Myles who had an eyebrow raised at her, which caused her to wonder if he was one of the bounty hunters after her and her sister.

“Uh-huh.” Minerva responds as she frowned slightly.

“What’s with the ‘uh-huh’?”.

“Okay….” Minerva said as she watched Myles. “I’ll be right there.”.

“Everything alright?” Myles asked as he swished the contents of his glass around and eyed with bright, curious green eyes.

“Would’ve been better if I ended the night my way, but duty calls.” Minerva responds as she rolled her eyes and smiled at the big guy. If the night ended the way she wanted it to, they’d get to spend a lot more time together, preferably a lot more private. “I’ll see ya around, Red.”.

“Try to keep out of trouble, the last thing I need is to find you bleeding out in a ditch or have a bounty on ya.” Myles responds as he set his glass down and offered her a teasing a smile, which caused Minerva to slug his shoulder in response.

“Oh, you better hope you don’t have a bounty on me, I will find a way to mess with you,” Minerva declared as he leaned into his personal space and smirked at his slight blush. She could already think of one way. “And believe me, it’ll be fun.”.

“Oh, I believe it. I hope you enjoy challenges.” Myles remarked which caused Minerva to give him a quick kiss than stand and quickly vanish into the crowd without another word.

* * *

Minerva smiled slightly as she made her way to the hangar, Myles wasn’t so bad, a bit uptight but otherwise quite….nice. And cute, and quite the gentleman for a Mandalorian.

_No! Bad girl, he’s Mandalorian. He’s probably what Kendra warned about._

Myles, she had a feeling that this was going to be a fun experience.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
